Secret
by Metamorcy
Summary: Requested by runes01 and I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi; People have secrets, everyone does, even Colonello himself. So when Tsuna gets sent off to train with the blond, he's unaware that this secret just might involve him. C27 ColonelloTsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Secret

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** ColonelloXTsuna C27

**Summary:** Requested by runes01 and I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi; People have secrets, everyone does, even Colonello himself. So when Tsuna gets sent off to train with the blond, he's unaware that this secret involves him.

**Disclaimer:** don't own and if I did then the whole world would be filled with yaoi

**N/A:** This is ten years later plus a few months!

_

* * *

_

__

"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark. The real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light." Plato

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

Tsuna stared at Reborn in shock.

"What?" His large eyes blinked, observing the man before him in disbelief, he had to hear what was said one more time to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Reborn, an adult now since the curse had been broken less than a year ago (after the Millefiore incident), huffed and folded his arms, leaning against Tsuna's desk. And because of his new size, Reborn now came across as threatening; no longer did he appear as an innocent-looking baby that was cute and adorable. Instead, he was a very tall man that appeared more like an assassin and was someone no one wanted to meet in a dark alley (Tsuna will never go outside alone again because of him, not that he did with his guardians watching over him like a hawk). His usual fedora was tilted downward to the side, covering only half of his face, and it gave him that dark evil appearance. Tsuna, aged twenty-five, had numerous stacks of paperwork in front of him and held a pen up in mid-writing, almost dropping it at Reborn's statement.

"I said that you're going to be training with Colonello for a whole week at his place. He'll be taking care of you there." Reborn stared down at the Vongola boss as if daring him to argue back and Tsuna almost did if he hadn't start shivering at the glare. The hitman was _terrifying_. Unfolding his arms, the ex-arcobaleno pulled away from the desk and headed towards the door, pausing briefly when opening it. "He'll come to pick you up tomorrow in the morning and make sure you pack your stuff, you won't be allowed to come back until later."

Tsuna nodded and opened his mouth to speak but his voice stuttered at the last moment as his question came tumbling out. "W-What about Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto? And my paperwork…"

Reborn huffed. "I'll take care of those two idiot guardians of yours, this will actually give me a good chance to get them some badly needed training, all of them. And anyway, I'm doing this for Colonello, not for you. As for your paperwork, I got someone to take over for it."

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked, confused, though somewhat happy that he wouldn't have to do his paperwork when he came back. That might have been a nightmare in the making. 'But what did he mean by 'for Colonello'?'

The hitman slowly closed the door behind him, leaving his boss alone to question what he had meant. A smirk remained on his lips. This was definitively going to be killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

Tsuna was nervous, clutching his luggage that was holding all his things, well those that were necessary like his mittens and pills (which both were in his pockets) and some clothes. His contacts were already in his eyes and his headphones were on his shoulders just in case.

Truthfully, he had never been alone with Colonello before, not even when the now ex-arcobaleno was a baby. Usually, there was always someone with him and most of Colonello's attention would be on the other instead of him. So nothing had really changed all that much when the blond was turned back into an adult, it was just the same routine every day. Tsuna shook his head at the thought.

Exiting out of the Vongola base where he could see plenty of his guards standing around in the area, he walked forward towards the entrance area which was mostly a long road. Instantly, his eyes went straight to the tall blond that was in a parked car. What type? Tsuna had no idea but he was certain that it was expensive. The vehicle was painted a beautiful azure blue with two seats and a retractable roof, which was down right now. The car was currently on, the engine running with the fumes coming out from the back.

Tsuna's gaze drifted from the car to the blond within. Colonello was dressed the same as usual with his military-styled clothes and familiar bandana that held up his blond locks. He had his right arm on the top of the door, leaning against the seat, and seemed to be messing with the mirrors with his other hand. The blond glanced up when he saw the brunet out of the corner of his eyes and lifted up a hand. "Yo, kora!"

Stepping closer, Tsuna stopped when he was right in front of the car, on Colonello's side. He had to look down to see the face and peered into the baby blue eyes. "Hey, Reborn told me that you're going to be training me…"

"Yeah, that's right." The blond grinned and leaned against his door (the windows were down too), giving that usual bright grin of his. Suddenly, his expression died down to something akin to curiosity. "Actually, do you know _why_ he asked me, kora?"

Tsuna blinked and then tilted his head. "Huh? I thought you asked for me? That's what Reborn said to me."

Colonello stared and then shook his head, finding this situation kinda odd. He put a mental note into the back of his mind to find out what Reborn was planning, right now, he had to deal with Tsuna. "Well, whatever, I'll make sure that you get into shape, much better then Reborn can! So get ready, kora!"

The brunet paled at that, already scared. He still remembered how Colonello, along with Reborn, had treated him back at Mafia Land ten years ago and quite honestly, he didn't want a rerun of that. Not only that, he had heard of some of the training from Ryohei and he knew it couldn't be any different than Reborn's. Tsuna was quite certain that by the time he came home (which is the base), he would be sore and aching everywhere.

"Come on, Sawada. Let's get going." Colonello gave a hard shove from his spot and with quick reflexes, snatched the suitcase out of Tsuna's hands, tossing it behind the seats where there was a gap of space.

Tsuna sighed, following along blindly, and got into the car from the other door. Buckling himself in, he braced for the torture that was to come.

Colonello chuckled at the expression that was obviously visible and glanced back at the base for a moment before narrowing his eyes. He glared at the onyx orbs that were looking back through a window, watching him and Tsuna. Pressing the gas pedal while resisting in flipping off Reborn, he drove off and disappeared into the distance, out of range from those damn eyes. He wasn't sure what the hitman was planning and though he wanted to know, at the same time, he didn't. Anything with the man spelled bad news and he knew that he was going to be placed into the center of this plan if those eyes weren't saying something.

As the duo went out of the Vongola area and into the wooded regions of Venice that surrounded it, Colonello leaned against his seat, relaxing, and felt the wind shift through his hair, gently whipping his face. He had one hand on the steering wheel and stared straight ahead into the distance, hearing the humming of the car and feeling the bumps on the road.

"So…um… Colonello, where are we going?" Tsuna asked, looking up at the blond curiously as he placed a hand over the side of his face to prevent his hair from slapping him. The hoodie he was wearing for today was flying behind him and his gloves and pills were in his pockets. He had dressed down from his normal clothes that consisted of black and white suits and it was somewhat nice for the change. The blond stared at him for a moment, the ends of his bandana flapping behind, with his blue eyes were almost sparkling. His antitank rifle was currently in the back with Tsuna's luggage and suddenly, he broke out into a grin.

"Well, we're heading to my place, kora. It should take about three and a half hours to get there and I'll show you around the place after we have a match." The blond reached back, switching hands on the steering wheel, and patted his weapon. There was no one else on the road except for a couple cars that had already passed them. The sun was getting higher into the sky, mid-morning at during this time, and its rays were shining brightly down on the two.

Tsuna immediately tensed at the sight of the gun and groaned depressingly, burying his face into his hands.

"Now don't do that. It'll be fun, kora. This will tell me how much I really need to teach you and what."

"O-Okay…" The brunet, regardless, swallowed nervously, wondering how the fight would go. Would he be beaten up like usual or was this actually going to be a training session? Tsuna's eyes trailed over the blond, his thoughts going wild. As he did that, Colonello twisted back to the road, turning the wheel slightly to the side. The rest of the drive was in silence but that might be because Tsuna eventually fell fast asleep, leaning against the door as if it was a pillow.

* * *

"Sawada!" A voice called out and then came some shaking from the side. "Wake up, kora!"

Twitching at the yell, Tsuna slowly fluttered his eyes open and then yawned, stretching his limbs tiredly. He rubbed his eyes, readjusting his contacts, before looking at the person that had wakened him up. His honey-colored eyes focused on the bright blue orbs that were staring in return before scrambling back in shock, pressing his body against the door and seat at the same time. "Huh? What?" Glancing around the area, he noticed that the car was parked in front of a house and that Colonello was leaning over him awkwardly. The blond had his hand on the door on Tsuna's side, using it to hold himself up, and was bending over his seat with his other hand on the brunet's shoulder.

"Wow, Reborn wasn't kidding that you sleep like the dead, kora." Colonello didn't pull back and continued to stare at the brunet with a smirk.

Tsuna gulped, still pressing against the side, and felt uncomfortable at their closeness. His eyes roamed over the man before him, noticing things he hadn't before like the way the blue eyes seemed to darken and lighten upon the ex-arcobaleno's mood. And there was a faint scent of rain with a mix of cologne on the man. "C-Colonello… W-What is it?"

The blond just grinned wider before pulling away. "Nothing." He opened the car door and got out, taking out his antitank rifle and Tsuna's luggage from behind and held both of them up with such ease that it made Tsuna pout (seeing as he struggled with his bag). "Well, this is my home, kora."

At that mentioning, Tsuna blinked his eyes, looking over the said place once more. It wasn't very big, a two-story that was made out of a combination of bricks, stones, and wood, and had multiple windows here and there. All in all, it actually looked cozy for a military-styled man. Getting out of the car, Tsuna walked over to the blonde's side, taking in everything he could see before following the other as they went up the stairs.

The two stopped at the front door and as the blond fished his keys out, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to him during his stay here but decided to push those thoughts back. As he entered, he looked around the insides and couldn't help but be slightly comforted by how _normal_ it looked. The brunet had been expecting expensive and flamboyant things like statues, paintings, and furniture like in Reborn's own place (probably used to lure people) so it seemed really odd to him that Colonello would be the opposite.

"Just drop whatever you want here." To emphasize his point, Colonello tossed the luggage onto the couch with his keys and wallet. However, the rifle was still with him. "Right now, we're going to start training and see what you can do, kora."

"O-Okay…" Tsuna didn't have anything to drop off and instead got himself ready by putting on his mittens. There was a large mirror close by and he glanced at it, looking himself over. He had to admit, it brought back memories of his younger days (he's twenty-five remember) since he could no longer really wear normal clothes. Colonello glanced at the Vongola boss for a moment before leading him outside where there was a large opened space with trees surrounding the area but he didn't stop there. They went past that and into the trees, passing through. Getting as far away from the house as possible since neither of them wanted to destroy it by mistake, they both got ready for their little fight as they entered another opened area. An orange flame burst onto Tsuna's forehead the moment he popped one of the pills into his mouth and it glowed brightly there. His eyes changed from a honey color to a calm orange, cool and reserved. His white mittens that had the number twenty-seven stitched on top changed into his Vongola gloves and he eyed the other across him warily. "Whenever you're ready."

Colonello nodded in response and instantly went onto the attack, doing a kick from above. Tsuna, watching all of this coolly, instantly brought up his arms to block. A satisfied smirk slipped onto the blonde's lips, glad that the brunet was able to block something as simple as that, but it didn't last long as he went to strike again. As the two fought each other, exchanging blows, Tsuna continued to remain calm with his eyes never leaving the blonde's form at all, observing every movement. Sometime during the fight, they had thrown away their jackets and anything else that was unnecessary to the side. And as the fight dragged on, he noticed Colonello's clothes were beginning to hug closely to the skin as if it was a part of it.

Halfway into it, Tsuna managed to snag Colonello's bandana while doing a flip in the air and sometime after, the other landed a direct punch into the brunet's stomach.

They were lost in their own world as they continued to battle, however, they were still aware of their surroundings.

But near the end, Tsuna made a single slip up, giving Colonello the opportunity he needed to grab the Vongola boss' shirt, grasping the collar, and threw him straight to the ground. A shocked cry escaped from the younger man's lips and then grunted when his back met the soil painfully. His orange eyes locked onto the baby blue orbs, his breathing deep and heavy.

They stared at each other, wondering what the other was going to do next, when Colonello suddenly leaned over, a smirk on his lips, and collapsed onto the ground, spreading out next to Tsuna. Running a hand through his wet bangs, he sighed, staring up into the sky. Colonello wasn't exhausted, he could have very well gone on much longer but had decided not to. Still, he had to admit that Tsuna was much stronger than before and if he hadn't taken advantage of that slip, they would have been still fighting right now. Taking a deep breath, he allowed the sun to warm his sweaty body as he tried to calm himself down. Tsuna, on the other hand, didn't move from his spot, too tired to do so and closed his eyes, the orange flame disappearing.

"Not bad, kora." Colonello stretched his arms, resting and soaking up the heat. "You've improved greatly over the time I've last seen you."

"T-Thanks." Tsuna rolled over to his side, his brown hair sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck. He stayed in that position, studying Colonello from his spot, looking the blond over. The wind that flew by was perfect for drying their sweat-soaked skin but it quickly got chilly after a while even with all the heat that was coming from above. Trying to suppress a shiver, Tsuna wrapped his arms and legs closer, curling up, and hoped that that would work, after all, the sun could only do so much.

Unexpectedly, an arm reached out and dragged the Vongola boss over. Colonello's eyes observed as Tsuna squeaked at the sudden movement but complied, not resisting. Guided by the arm, the brunet rolled right next to the other with his head resting on the shoulder as if it was a pillow. His honey-colored orbs stared at the older man curiously, all a while, with his face blushing darkly. He wasn't exactly sure on what was going on. He had never seen Colonello acting this _nice_ before…it was kinda strange.

"Get some rest. You'll be needing all the strength you can get when we _really_ start so you better take advantage of this break I'm giving you, kora." Colonello closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep just how he used to back when he was a baby. There was a difference though, the man no longer had the bubble and his eyes were actually closed instead of that way they would be creepily open.

Tsuna smiled but the bright red tint on his cheeks didn't die down as he nuzzled closer into the warmth. His finger reached outward, taking hold of Colonello's waist, grabbing the white shirt, and held onto it to keep himself from rotating away. As he closed his eyes, the drainage from the fight was coming back to him (they had been going at it for a good two to three hours straight) and he found himself getting drowsy. Smiling once more, Tsuna took a deep breath and feel asleep on Colonello's shoulder, completely content.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter out of four. I'll try to update weekly just hope that school doesn't decide to get in my way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Secret

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** ColonelloXTsuna C27

**Summary:** Requested by runes01 and I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, Colonello has a secret and Reborn knows exactly what it is while Tsuna doesn't have a clue on what's going on but there's a problem, the secret involves him.

**Disclaimer:** don't own and if I did then the whole world would be filled with yaoi

**N/A:** Sorry for the late update. When I was going over this chapter, midterms came up and I had to put all my attention into it.

_

* * *

_

"A photograph is a secret about a secret. The more it tells you, the less you know." Diane Arbus

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Colonello was the first one to wake up, yawning and stretching in his spot. Well, not entirely, he couldn't seem to get his right arm to move seeing as there was a weight on it. Slowly, his eyes glanced downward to the sleeping bundle next to him and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. He reached over with his free arm since the other was being used as a cushion and brushed away a couple of strands that had fallen into the brunet's face, giving him a better view. However, because of the light feather touches, Tsuna made some movement since it had tickled him before nuzzling deeper into the shoulder-pillow, burying his face into the warmth. A quiet laugh escaped from Colonello as he watched the adorable act.

'It's a shame to have to wake him up…' The blond thought to himself, observing Tsuna a little longer before glancing up at the sky. 'Hmm… Well… Perhaps a little bit longer before doing so.' His right arm nudged Tsuna closer to his body and closed his eyes once more, instantly falling back asleep.

But after another thirty minutes, Colonello had to, regrettably, wake Tsuna up. He did find it cute, however, by the way the brunet would snuggle up to him then slowly wake up from the shove he had given. The sky guardian rubbed his eyes sleepily and Colonello found it absolutely adorable, a definite bonus for himself.

"Colonello?" Tsuna muttered, pulling away, and proceeded to sit up. He yawned and stretched his arms high above his head before looking over to the other with his droopy eyes, still not entirely awake. Colonello had sat up by then and was beginning to stand.

"Time to get back to training, kora." The blond placed his arms on his hips and grinned.

This woke the sky guardian up immediately, eyes widening in realization. "O-Oh, right…"

Colonello blinked, observing the brunet that was still sitting on the ground. Unconsciously outstretching his arm, he waited for the other to grab it, leaning over. Tsuna stared at the offered hand before reaching out, getting himself pulled up in one strong tug. He stumbled slightly at it and almost crashed into the blond if he hadn't balanced his feet at the last moment.

"Thanks. So, um, what are we going to do now?" Tsuna was half curious half wary of what the other was going to say. He honestly didn't know what was going to happen next since before now, he has never been trained by Colonello (not including Mafia Land moment, which wasn't really training at all).

"Well first we're going to do a few laps around the area before starting, kora."

Tsuna tilted his head. "We're running?"

"You need to build up some stamina, something you don't have a lot of. Oh, and keep up too. I'll shoot you if you don't or start to slow down, kora." Tsuna paled at that and even more when Colonello patted his weapon on his back that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere (He had placed it aside during the fist fight). "When we finish, which I will tell you when, we'll come back to this spot. You can get some water after, kora."

The brunet gave a confused look at that the last mentioning.

Colonello immediately answered without skipping a beat as if reading Tsuna's mind. "I brought some necessary items up the day before yesterday since I knew that we would be up here for most of the day. I can't have you dying on me. Reborn would come after me if I did, kora." Tsuna tried to look around for the said items but didn't see them anywhere. He gave up after a while and rotated back to Colonello, waiting for his instructions (not as if he had a choice, he knew that Colonello was trigger-happy person like Reborn). The blond just grinned before reaching up to take his rifle off his back. "Come on, let's get started, kora. Now start running."

"Haiii!" Tsuna screeched when the gun was pointed his direction and began running at any route, Colonello right behind, holding his rifle in one arm and jogged to keep up with the racing Vongola leader. He smirked, the other could be fast when needed to be. After a few minutes, his finger pulled the trigger the moment Tsuna skipped a step. Another scream came from the brunet and he used that fear as energy to keep going.

Colonello's smirk grew wider, he was going to enjoy this whole week.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, completely exhausted. His shoulders were slumped downward and he was dragging his feet on the ground, trying to make his way back to the ex-arcobaleno's house. He was so tired and was completely covered in sweat. In all honesty, he wanted nothing more than to collapse and fall asleep. The entire training had been horrible and he had been pushed far beyond his normal limits. Colonello was beside him, carrying his rifle as usual, and was looking quite smug. They had been outside for a long time, obviously since it was starting to get dark, the sun slipping away into the distance, and the sounds of the woods were getting louder at each passing moment. Tsuna jumped at a loud squawk from a nearby bird, his skin color paling. He never did like these types of place especially in the night. However, with Colonello's presence next to him, he didn't feel as scared as he usually did like he would when he was by himself (still he couldn't help but freak out nonetheless).

The brunet snuck a glance at Colonello in the darkness of the woods. "So what are we doing next?"

"Right now, eat, sleep, and in the morning, work your ass off again, kora."

"EHHH? Are you serious?"

The tall blond just grinned and reached over, rubbing the caramel-colored hair. "Hey, if you can survive Reborn's torture then you can most definitely survive mine, kora."

Tsuna almost wanted to cry right then and there. But he then noticed the large hand that was still rubbing his head, messing with his hair, remain where it was at and strangely, he found it warm and comforting.

"I'm telling you, its fine, kora."

The brunet blushed at his thought about the hand, his stomach doing flip-flops at the gaze that Colonello was giving him. He nodded by instinct and shrunk down, his tense shoulders relaxing. The hand that rested on his head continued to ruffle his hair, this time even harder and didn't stop until the blond heard a whine from the smaller male.

When the hand finally pulled away, Tsuna reached up to pat his hair down, finding himself missing the feeling Colonello had brought with his touch. Still, he couldn't reveal that to the other and grumbled about his hair. "Great, it's even more messed up then it usually is."

Colonello laughed at both Tsuna's remark and pout as the brunet tried to straighten the locks that were spiking everywhere.

Giving a playful nudge from behind, the blond pushed Tsuna towards the back door of his house. "Well, we're here, kora. Come on, let's get inside." The ex-arcobaleno opened the unlocked door, stepping inside, with Tsuna following right behind. The place was dark at the moment since none of the lights were on but no longer once the taller man flicked them on. The kitchen was the first place to be illuminated, the metal that was in the room reflected the light into little dots that scattered along the area. "Well, first things first, I need to show you around, kora."

"Okay…" And that's what happened for the next thirty minutes as Tsuna got his stuff together into one room. Everything about the house was plain, nothing really all that fancy, which he still found very strange as he had mentioned when he first entered the place. Eventually, Colonello left to get dinner ready, not really trusting Tsuna to do it without causing an accident (Tsuna grumbled at that but didn't put up a fight since he knew himself that he was clumsy as hell). This left the brunet to do his own things by himself, exploring the room he had been given, and get some personal things set out.

As he was doing so, a familiar ringing broke the silence of the room. It was his cell phone.

Tsuna jumped at the sudden sound, spinning to his bag that was nearly empty. Immediately taking his cell out, his honey-colored eyes peered at the screen and recognized the bright numbers that were glowing, flashing on and off. He swallowed at the name that connected with those numbers and flipped his phone open, placing the device close to his ear. "Reborn?"

"No, it's God. Who else, Dame-Tsuna. Anyway, I'm calling about your first day with Colonello, How was it?" The hitman huffed through the device, sarcasm evident in his voice if the remark he had made at the beginning didn't make that anymore obvious. In the background, there was a clicking sound that was being repeated and from being around the man so often, Tsuna recognized it as a gun.

The brunet went to sit down onto the bed, feeling the mattress sink in, finding it comfortable. "It was alright. We fought a little than he made me run around. He'd shoot me whenever I did something wrong. And there were a couple of others…" He shivered as he trailed off, not wanting to remember the day. He was sore everywhere.

"Oh? Nothing else?" Reborn questioned. "He didn't try anything at all?"

The sky guardian blinked, what was the other talking about? He opened his mouth to voice his question. "What do you mean?"

Reborn grumbled silently under his breath and the clicking stopped. "Nothing." With that, the phone was cut off, the dial tone echoing.

Tsuna stared at the device, wondering what Reborn was talking about, but before he could really get the chance to think deeper about it, Colonello called out for him from downstairs. Getting up, he tossed his phone onto the bed and left, though, he couldn't help but chuckle at the imaginary he stumbled upon when he entered the kitchen. Who knew Colonello could look so normal without his military clothes?

And with a cooking pan in hand?

* * *

Two days later, Tsuna was woken up by something slamming into the side of his head. He jolted upward and frantically looked around the area until he stopped at Colonello, who was standing at his bedside, holding a large book, a dictionary to be exact. With his tired mind, Tsuna managed to connect the dots about what had happened as he clasped the spot where he had been hit painfully. Apparently, Colonello had used the spine of the book as a weapon. "Ow..."

"Finally you're up, kora." The blond placed his hands onto his hips, staring at the other with a frustrated look.

Tsuna could only groan louder in agony, clutching his head, and stare at the offending object hatefully. "Did you seriously have to use a _dictionary_ of all things?"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" The blond tossed the heavy book to the side, letting it clatter aimlessly to the ground, not really care about it. "Now, get up, there's breakfast on the table and then we'll be going out again, kora." With that, he left the room, giving Tsuna the chance to get dressed for the day. The brunet sighed soon after, following the blond once he got ready, and when he came down, he spotted a plate on the kitchen table where they had eaten the night before. At the sight of it, he was able to hear his stomach growling clearly in the silence and sat down before the plate, instantly devouring the entire thing without much thought. When Tsuna was halfway done with his food, he glanced around the room but couldn't spot the familiar blond hair anywhere.

As he continued to eat, his ears picked up a phone going off not too far away with a ring tone that had a beat to it. And it definitely wasn't his. Finishing up his food as quickly as possible (he had gotten better at that since Reborn still continued to steal his), he placed the dishes into the sink and went over to the place where he heard the sound. When he peeked into the living room, he saw Colonello sitting down on a large navy-blue couch, legs folded, with the device up against his ear and luckily for Tsuna, he was close enough to hear who the other person was on the phone.

"What are you planning, Reborn, kora?" Colonello huffed, glaring into space, specifically at a lamp that was on the other side of the room. His eyes and eyebrows were narrowed, not looking happy at all. "Why'd you send Sawada to me?"

"Whatever do you mean?" The older man responded and to the two that were listening could hear the smirk that was in Reborn's tone.

"Don't play dumb. Sawada said that I wanted to train him, however, I don't ever remember making such a request and I clearly remember you saying something similar like that to me. Reborn, it doesn't take much to realize you're up to something and I want to know what it is, kora!"

'So that's what happened…' Tsuna thought sadly and then paused at his thoughts. 'Wait, why am I so sad over something like that?' Even with his thoughts running wild in his mind, his eyes continued to watch the ex-arcobaleno but right after Colonello spoke, everyone had gone silent. Tsuna continued to stare at the blond, wondering what was going to happen next or if maybe Colonello had heard him.

Suddenly, Reborn spoke with a mischievous tone. "Perhaps I _am_ doing something but it's helping you, isn't it? You didn't think you could keep it a secret, did you?" Colonello's bright blue eyes went wide in shock and opened his mouth to speak but Reborn cut him off. "I could tell instantly, you made it so obvious so I'm just going to…lend a hand. Whether you take this chance or not is your choice." Reborn chuckled darkly and there was a squeaking sound of a chair being pushed back. "Oh, and just to let you know. Dame-Tsuna is listening onto us."

Colonello's eyes widened further, clearly not expecting any of the comments that were thrown his way, and momentarily cursed himself mentally at how distracted he had gotten, glancing directly at the place where the sky guardian was hiding behind. He took a few steps forward and yanked the brunet out of his hiding spot but the pull had been too strong. Instead of Tsuna going a few steps out, he fell forward, crashing into Colonello's chest. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist to help keep himself from falling further and blushed when he felt the other's arm resting on his back.

"Reborn, did I ever mention how much I hate you, kora?" Colonello glared at his phone, despising the man that was behind it. His fingers were clenching into the Tsuna's clothes, not really caring at the moment that the other was leaning against him.

"Does it really matter? Just use this week to your advantage." Reborn grumbled and soon after, hung up, leaving the two in confusion.

Tsuna blinked his eyes for a few moments before blushing a darker red when he noticed that his face was buried into Colonello's chest and pulled back slightly to look up. The bright blue orbs were staring back down and then glanced to the side, a light pink tint on his cheeks. They yanked apart from each other after that.

"H-Hey, come on. We better start the training…" Colonello stepped away and then grabbed Tsuna's hand, dragging him outside. During the whole trip to the training location, they avoided making a conversation with each other, not sure on what to say. Even when they reached the training site, they had a hard time talking but the awkward silence was starting to get to them.

Tsuna would open his mouth to try and say something but then would close it soon after, rethinking. Finally, he managed to get something through. "So, Colonello, what was Reborn talking about?"

The blond sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'd rather not mention anything, kora."

"I-If you say so." Tsuna muttered, not sure on what to do next. He was confused, he wanted to know what was going on, but he didn't want to intrude at the same time. However, at the moment, they both knew they needed to get away from this topic. It was bad as it already was, especially with the horrible silence. "S-So, Colonello, do you want to have a short match?"

For a second, Colonello didn't answer but he managed to snap himself out of that phase. "Ah, yeah, sure." There was some hesitation on his part but he tried to look his best and as ready as possible.

Tsuna nodded and got himself ready, swallowing one of the pills to ignite his dying will flame. Edging around the field, he was the first to strike but pulled his punch when he unexpectedly saw Colonello not moving as fast as usual to block. The brunet knew that the other was far too deep in thought, not completely paying attention to the fight. Not doing anything much, Tsuna's orange eyes watched carefully, making sure not to go too hard. He wanted to help but he didn't know what that _secret_ was in the first place. Tsuna's attacks slowed down, he didn't know why, but his chest hurt abruptly. He didn't like seeing Colonello like this.

Deciding something desperate, he tackled the unaware blond to the ground.

"Woah!" A small cry escaped the ex-arcobaleno's lips, closing his eyes as he met the hard ground. Colonello winced, his back aching from the slam, and glanced down to where Tsuna was straddling his hips. The orange flame was burning brightly on Tsuna's forehead and then slowly vanished. The blond narrowed his eyes in anger. "What the hell was that for, kora?"

Tsuna flinched, looking a little fearful at what he had done, and was beginning to regret his decision. "I-I thought that maybe this would help snap you out of your daze. D-Did it help? If I didn't then I'm really sorry! I wasn't thinking! Please don't hurt me!"

Colonello blinked, his head lifted back up and then slammed down, cursing loudly in his own mind. He took a deep breath, clearly aware of the weight of Tsuna's waist digging into his groin. His face turned a little pink at the thought. He mentally attacked himself, not liking where this was going. 'What the hell? I'm supposed to be older! I'm supposed to have more _control_ over this because of my age!' Colonello growled to himself and quickly shifted his attitude so that Tsuna couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Sawada, get off of me, kora."

Tsuna's face turned completely red when he had been brought to their position and jumped off, stuttering apologizes like mad. His blush didn't die down even when Colonello stood up and stared directly at the ground in humiliation.

'What a great way to start the day…' Colonello grumbled, yanking his rifle off his shoulder since it was currently hurting him because of when he had fallen back on it. Mentally shaking his head, he tried to get his thoughts all together and smirked. "Come on, let's get back to training! Now start running, kora! And because of your little stunt, I just might actually hit you today."

"Haaiiiii!" Tsuna screeched and began running off like yesterday and the day before, racing into the distance, knowing that a threat from Colonello wasn't meant to be taken lightly.

The blond paused for a second to let the Vongola boss a head start, a smile on his lips before running off. He wasn't going to go easy just because of what happened earlier.

**

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the chaptered


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Secret

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** ColonelloXTsuna C27

**Summary:** Requested by runes01 and I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, Colonello has a secret and Reborn knows exactly what it is while Tsuna doesn't have a clue on what's going on but there's a problem, the secret involves him.

**Disclaimer:** don't own and if I did then the whole world would be filled with yaoi

**N/A:** To the people that asked: "How did Reborn know Tsuna was eavesdropping on his conversation over a PHONE?" The answer: It's Reborn :P

Beta'd by skepsis66

_

* * *

_

"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That's in the nature of secrets." Cory Doctorow

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"How'd it end up like this again, kora?" Colonello muttered to himself, glancing at the sleeping Vongola boss on his shoulders. He sighed, holding the brunet up by the legs while the arms were thrown over his shoulders, dangling lifelessly. For this to work, he had to abandon his precious rifle at the training site since it wouldn't be very comfortable trying to carry both at the same time. Trekking back to his house, he lifted Tsuna up higher as he took careful steps through the dark woods not wanting to slip and quite possibly end their lives by something so stupid.

This whole carrying-Tsuna-down-the-mountains thing would have been simple if it wasn't for a few things. For one, the sky guardian's face and lips were brushing against his neck, making him shiver at the sensation, and the tickling of his warm breaths weren't helping either.

He was about three-fourths home when a grumble came from behind. Colonello slowed his process for a second to glance at the brunet, able to tell that Tsuna was starting to wake up. The arms that were once hanging limply from his shoulders reached up to tighten around his collar and there was some nuzzling into the crook of his neck, caramel-colored hair prickling his skin.

"Hmm?" Tsuna muttered, still half-asleep and blinking tiredly. "Colonello?"

"Finally awake?" The blond chuckled, going back to walking, and jumped a little to get over a fallen tree. He skidded a little but the action wasn't enough to jolt the other aware.

"What… time is it?" About halfway in the sentence, Tsuna yawned, rubbing his eyes with a free hand, not yet aware of his position.

"About ten o'clock. I'm taking you back right now, kora." Colonello jumped over another fallen tree and slid towards the bottom, now able to see his house in the distance. Without the use of his arms, it was a bit harder to get around but he didn't care very much.

At the second jump, Tsuna finally realized his position. He let out a squeak in embarrassment, about to flail around, and then decided to constrict his grip around the blond's neck, worried that he might fall at any second. Being so close, he could easily smell the rich earthly scent the other had (this time missing the cologne) and blushed. He was _extremely_ glad that Colonello couldn't see his face. "Um… you can put me down now. I can walk." Tsuna accidently let out another yawn and blinked his tears back, not expecting himself to be that tired.

Colonello chuckled, shaking his head. "I think I'd better not. In your present condition, you're more likely to stumble and fall down the rest of the way, kora."

"Not funny…" Tsuna pouted.

"It's alright, I don't mind carrying you." They exited the trees and just had to cross the large open area before they would reach the house. Meanwhile, Tsuna started to fall asleep again, rubbing his face into Colonello's shoulders comfortably. Eventually, his eyes closed. His breathing evened out, telling the ex-arcobaleno that he had fallen into the darkness of his mind and Colonello could feel Tsuna nuzzling up against him again, completely content with his position. The blond blinked, not sure on what to say or do to in response to Tsuna's actions and settled for shaking his head in amusement.

To the older man, it wasn't that hard to carry the brunet; he was actually light, lighter than many of the heavy pieces of equipment he'd had been forced to carry back in the days when he was in training. As he neared his house, Colonello realized he had another problem to take care of. How was he supposed to open the door with no hands? He _could_ take one hand off Tsuna but he wasn't sure what might happen after, the worst outcome: Tsuna falls.

Taking a deep breath, he maneuvered around to get to the knob, getting it open and then kicking it back the rest of the way. The lights were off like the past couple of nights and he closed the door with the heel of his foot. Knowing the house like the back of his hand, he made his way up the stairs to Tsuna's temporary bedroom in the dark. Luckily, it was already partially open, only needing him to nudge it a little with his boot. Colonello managed to turn on the lights before going straight to the bed, leaning down to let Tsuna off. The brunet, however, was somewhat reluctant to let go of him and seemed quite intent on keeping himself attached. After a few moments of struggling, Colonello was able to break free and he stood up, stretching his back now that he was able to move unreservedly.

'Who knew you could get so strong when asleep, kora?' Colonello thought to himself and was about to leave when he suddenly felt something grip the end of his jacket, pulling him back slightly. He twisted down to peer at the small hand that was grabbing it and couldn't help but smile. Somehow, while asleep, Tsuna had reached out to him. 'Well, I guess it couldn't hurt…' Closing the door after taking off his jacket since Tsuna refused to let go this time (that and he didn't want to bother fighting for it), he flopped down onto the bed and took off his boots, placing them on the floor, before pushing Tsuna further to the side. He had to stretch his arm a bit to turn off the lights, letting the room settle into darkness.

Colonello shifted a bit on the bed until he found a comfortable spot and allowed himself to settle. It didn't take much longer after that for him to fall asleep, only vaguely aware of the way Tsuna was curling up against him, as if seeking warmth.

* * *

"What do we have here?" A dark chuckle came from the side.

Colonello twitched, awakening from the sound, immediately knowing that there shouldn't be another person in the room besides himself. His eyes snapped open but he remained frozen to his spot when recognition finally set in. There was only one person who could sneak up on him without him knowing.

Reborn…

The blond groaned, not really wanting to deal with the hitman today, so he just relaxed, not caring anymore. And at the moment, he felt so comfortable that there was probably nothing in the world that could make him get up from his position. He closed his eyes and moved closer to his pillow, burying his face into it.

He muttered a "Go away, Reborn, kora…" under his breath before proceeding to try to fall back asleep.

Another chuckle came. "Comfy, Colonello? It's already eight o'clock, you know."

Colonello grumbled, his right hand grasping another pillow resting beside the one he was using. "Don't care, kora." He threw it in the direction of Reborn and heard it getting caught immediately. Another chuckle came and it was beginning to piss Colonello off. He opened his eyes tiredly and blinked as he saw something out of the ordinary in his vision.

All he needed to see was the head of caramel-colored hair that was buried into his chest to know what Reborn was laughing about. Luckily for the blond, the hitman was behind him and couldn't see his blushing face when he realized the compromising position he was in.

Tsuna, still fast asleep, was curled up next to the older man with his fingers clutching the other's white short-sleeved shirt. Shifting a little, the brunet adjusted himself so that his head was now resting on Colonello's arm, using it as a pillow, seeing as the real one had been claimed and the other thrown. The green jacket lay between them, released from Tsuna's clutches, and covered the other almost like a blanket.

"Something you'd like to tell me?" Reborn smirked, slowly walking around the bed. "You look so comfortable holding him like that too."

Colonello wanted to yell, to make a smart retort, anything, but he couldn't get his lips to move. He remained in his spot, the blankets covering them from their waists-down, and his facial color darkening.

"Damn you, Reborn…" Colonello growled, using anger as an outlet. He didn't trust himself to say anything else. "Just get the hell out of here. I don't want to see you at all once I come downstairs, kora!"

Reborn laughed, exiting the room. He closed the door with a slam, loud enough that it managed to wake Tsuna up.

Colonello groaned; this was all Reborn's fault, he just knew it. As the thought crossed his mind, he could hear the front door closing and a car turning on outside. It wasn't until it was starting to drive away that Colonello's attention was brought back to the drowsy brunet.

"Colonello?" Tsuna muttered groggily, eyes fluttering open. He stared up into the baby blue orbs, trying to blink back his tiredness. Obviously, the younger man wasn't fully aware of his situation and spoke with his eyes glazed over with sleepiness. "Good morning…" He yawned right after that, cutting off the rest of his greeting at the end.

The blond stared at the Vongola boss, trying to think of an easy way to let the other know about their positions but no matter how many ideas came into his head, none of them seemed good. He just had to say what was needed to be said and hoped that Tsuna wouldn't take it the wrong way. "Um… Sawada, could you get off of my arm, kora?"

The brunet blinked in confusion until Colonello's words sunk in and he jumped up instantaneously, becoming a blushing and stuttering mess. He made a multitude of apologies before Colonello finally managed to get him to shut up by whacking him on the top of his head. As Tsuna rubbed the spot, the ex-arcobaleno sighed.

"Its fine, come on, let's go get something to eat, kora. You must be hungry since you skipped dinner yesterday."

When Colonello mentioned that, Tsuna's stomach decided to make its cue right then and there, growling loudly. The sky guardian instantly let out a squeak and covered the general area with his arm, his face darkening, and glanced away, unable to look Colonello in the eye. The blond laughed at that, sitting up and shaking his head to get rid of some hair that had fallen into his eyes, before stretching his sore arms after having them kept in the same spot all night long. He rubbed the back of his head and pushed a few reluctant bangs away from his face. His bandana was no longer there keeping the hair out of his eyes, having fallen off sometime during the night. When he shook his head again, his hair flopping back and forth, Tsuna snickered at the sight.

"Oh? What's so funny, kora?" Colonello peered at the other with a smile and an eyebrow rose up.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Grinning, Tsuna crawled off the bed and reached over to grab the green-colored headband that was lying on the pillow, tossing it over to the blond. It was caught at once. "You might want to put that back on. Your hair looks funny without it."

The former COMSUBIN blinked and scrunched his nose at the comment. "I look funny without my headband?" He couldn't help but speak in disbelief, the words sounding odd on his tongue.

"Well… yeah."

"Oh?" Colonello reached over and ruffled the caramel-colored hair, getting a loud squeak in response. "Aha, revenge. Who has the funny hair now, kora?" He retracted his hand to see the usual messy hair now sticking up everywhere. Tsuna looked like a puffed-up cat, especially since he was pouting.

"Meanie."

Colonello just laughed some more and stood up, gathering his clothes and boots. "The great Tenth boss of Vongola, one of the most powerful people in the world, and the only insult you can come back with is that, kora?" Tsuna tried to glare but no matter what he did, it still looked like a pout. Throughout this, Colonello was actually glad for the distraction since he was certain that Tsuna would have questioned why they were sleeping together in the same bed. It was something he didn't want to get into right now, not yet anyway. As he went towards the door, he couldn't help but ruffle the caramel-colored hair again, this time flattening it and making Tsuna squeak once more. Right afterward, the older man yanked the brunet, who was still wearing the same clothes from last night, by the arm and went down the stairs to the kitchen, dragging the Vongola boss along until he shoved him into one of the chairs.

Colonello then proceeded to get breakfast ready, not wanting Tsuna to cook for the safety of his kitchen. It was during that time that he noticed he was getting stared at. At first, he ignored it, persisting in getting breakfast ready, but it slowly got on his nerves. His eyes drifted into honey-colored ones in question. "What is it, kora?"

"Well… there seems to be something posted on the refrigerator that wasn't there before…" The brunet pointed to it from his spot but due to the distance, he couldn't make out the words that were written. Colonello stopped what he was doing and rushed over to it, knowing that there was only one person who would dare to do something like this. Ripping the message out from beneath the magnet, his eyes scanned the piece of paper, the words written in Italian, and he scowled at the message.

"_I give you permission to keep taking care of Dame-Tsuna since it looks like you're doing it so well. Good job, idiot." _

"Bastard…" The blond crushed the paper in his fingers before tearing it up and tossing it into the trashcan. "I really hate you, Reborn."

"Reborn?" Tsuna tilted his head curiously, wondering what had been written on the note to get the blond so worked up. "When did Reborn come here?"

"When you were asleep. He woke me up from all the noise he had been making on purpose."

"Oh, I see… That reminds me of something…" Getting up from the chair, the brunet slowly came around the island that was in the center of the kitchen to look into Colonello's eyes. "About this morning, why were you sleeping next to me?"

'And there it is…' The blond mentally groaned and ran a hand through his hair, flicking some of his bangs back. He wasn't really ready yet, but he did come up with an answer while he was cooking. "When we came back late last night, it was just easier to stay with you than to try to make it to my room in the dark, kora. You did fall asleep on me, after all, and you refused to let go."

"Oh…" No comments were made after that and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Colonello went back to work with breakfast and, trying to dispel the atmosphere, flicked on the TV that was in the kitchen. It was small in size but the noise was enough to break the quiet. As the reporter spoke in Italian, he caught the news of rain coming, but when he looked outside, it was still sunny with very few clouds. It wouldn't hurt to train some more before the rainfall hit his area.

* * *

"I wish the newscaster could have told us that a _storm_ was coming, kora! He made it sound like this would only be a drizzle!"

Tsuna sighed, looking around him to see rain falling down from the sky in large droplets. He and Colonello were currently hiding beneath the leaves of a large tree, using it as cover from the water. Lightning flashed above and thunder rumbled the ground **ferociously**. Both of them had the top parts of their clothing soaked and, though that didn't sound so bad, that wasn't the worst of it. If it had been just rain, they would have continued the training no matter how wet they got. However, what the newscaster had forgotten to mention was that there was a _cold_ front coming in at the same time. It was pretty bad.

Tsuna was beginning to shiver and sneeze from the chilly wind that was hurling his whole body forward with each gust. Colonello, though he had a jacket on, was beginning to feel the cold slipping into his skin and bones. He looked over to the brunet, who was trembling violently, and he could hear the other's teeth chattering.

The former COMSUBIN shook his head and began taking off his jacket.

"Colonello? What are you doing?" Tsuna called out, getting closer. He reached over, not wanting to get the other cold though he couldn't help but notice the flinch that Colonello made when his icy fingers touched his warm skin.

"Come on, sit on my lap, kora." Outstretching his hands, Colonello yanked the younger man over onto his legs and held onto Tsuna easily in his arms. The Vongola boss squawked loudly and clutched the other's white shirt to keep himself from falling into the mud and heavy rain. He did get a few droplets from the branches onto his clothes but it wasn't as bad as it would be outside the protection of the tree. To keep them both dry, the blond was sitting on top of one of the giant tree roots that were above ground level, protecting them from the puddles below. Colonello kept a tight grip on Tsuna and it was that same hold which was making the brunet blush and stutter unrecognizable words under his breath, trying to keep himself under control at the touches.

Chuckling, the ex-arcobaleno pulled the other closer to his body, managing to suppress the shivers that went down his spine when Tsuna's ice cold fingers touched him. His jacket was wrapped tightly around both their bodies, keeping the warm within.

"Here we go. Now we can both be warm, kora." The blond whispered, feeling the younger man's flesh heating up against his own. His fingers reached out to grasp Tsuna's, covering the shaking hands with his warm ones, rubbing them together to heat them up faster. The shivering the brunet had been doing a while ago disappeared after a few moments, but the Vongola boss was unable to relax, not in his position.

"C-Colonello…" Stuttering, Tsuna peered into bright blue eyes and then suddenly down at the blond's lips. He blushed when he realized what he was doing and looked away, wanting to avoid looking. The poor brunet had no clue what to say at that moment and Colonello noticed his hesitation.

"What is it, kora?"

"N-Nothing." Tsuna shook his head and shifted closer to the warmth he so badly needed, glad that his shivering was finally gone. But he glanced back up when Colonello's eyes didn't leave his face, instead, they were watching him closely. He blushed under the pressure and wanted nothing more than to shrink away from the other's gaze. Just as he thought that, his honey-colored eyes drifted back to the blond's lips, now slightly parted.

Colonello leaned forward, tugging one of his hands away from the entanglement to move it to Tsuna's face, using his thumb to gently rub a reddened cheek. "What are you looking at, Sawada?"

"Um…" The honey-colored eyes got a little shifty and tried to turn away, but the blond's hand prevented him from doing so.

Colonello chuckled again and used his thumb to smooth the soft skin of Tsuna's face. Slowly, he moved his fingers to the brunet's lips and pulled down on the bottom one. "Were you looking here, kora?"

Tsuna colored brightly; he'd been found out. He glanced downward to hide his face, his hair falling over his eyes. He didn't understand why he had been staring, just that he'd wanted to and with that, his heart started to beat faster.

The ex-arcobaleno smiled softly and used his fingers to raise Tsuna's chin so he could see those lovely eyes. Leaning over, Colonello carefully brushed their lips together and the mere touch of his lips against Tsuna's own sent sparks down Tsuna's spine. The brunet's eyes closed halfway and he bit his bottom lip for a second, as if thinking, and then stopped. Colonello watched the sky guardian's reactions carefully, wondering if he had made a mistake, but as he leaned over further, Tsuna mirrored his movements, getting closer.

This made the blond smile and he captured those delicious lips in one quick motion. He could feel the softness against his own and he felt strangely happy. Tsuna was no different; all the butterflies he had been feeling long ago whenever he was in the presence of the blond had vanished with that one act. The Vongola boss closed his eyes the rest of the way, allowing himself to be swept away by the kiss.

Wrapping his hands around the other's waist, Colonello shifted Tsuna's body a bit so that he was between the brunet's legs and pressed their bodies together intimately. The fingers that were clutching his shirt shifted upward to his blond hair, getting a good grip and placing more pressure onto their lips. A soft moan came from the back of Tsuna's throat, the Vongola boss trailing his hands down to wrap his arms around Colonello's neck. Slowly, he slipped open his mouth, allowing Colonello access inside. With that, a grin spread across the blonde's lips, and he ran his tongue against the insides of the brunet's mouth, tasting whatever he could. His tongue swiped along the inside and outside of the younger man's teeth and tangled with his tongue. Another moan came from Tsuna as the sky guardian shivered from the sensations he was feeling.

When Colonello pulled back, he took a deep breath before attaching his lips to the other's soft neck and kissing along it, his lips hungering for the warm skin.

Tsuna's fingers clawed into Colonello's shirt, tilting his head to the side in response. "C-Colonello…"

"Hmm?" The blond muttered, sucking and nibbling at random spots, making sure that his actions weren't hard enough to give Tsuna a bruise. He was certain that if Reborn decided to make another random appearance, there would be trouble involved if he spotted such a mark on the other.

"Rain…" Tsuna whispered. "It's not… raining anymore…"

Colonello paused to look up. As stated, the rain had stopped; only leftover drops that had been collecting on the tree's branches and leaves were falling now. A large drop hit the end of his nose, making him wriggle it. Pulling away from the other, the blond leaned against the tree and felt Tsuna snuggle against him. The brunet's arms loosened from his neck and went down to wrap around his waist instead. Tsuna's face was bright red and he buried it into the ex-arcobaleno's chest, not sure on how to speak of what had just happened. It was still cold but the extra warmth they were creating between them was keeping the two comfortable.

It was almost perfect.

Almost.

* * *

Just one more chapter left, I hope you are all enjoying this


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Secret

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** ColonelloXTsuna C27

**Summary:** Requested by runes01 and I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, Colonello has a secret and Reborn knows exactly what it is while Tsuna doesn't have a clue on what's going on but there's a problem, the secret involves him.

**Disclaimer:** don't own and if I did then the whole world would be filled with yaoi

This has been beta'd by skepsis66.

_

* * *

_

"A sad soul can kill you quicker, far quicker, than a germ." John Steinbeck

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Colonello's fingers ran through Tsuna's brown locks, almost petting his hair. A chuckle came from his throat and he closed his eyes, relaxing into the silence.

"Um… Colonello." Tsuna glanced up with a blush, trying to look directly into the blue eyes above him but not quite succeeding. "Do you… um… do you-"

He was silenced by a quick kiss. The former COMSUBIN just grinned. "Do you really need to ask? If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be doing this, kora."

Tsuna's face abruptly exploded into shades of red as he let out a little squawk in response.

An amused laugh came from the blond, his fingers reaching down to massage Tsuna's cheeks tenderly. "I guess we can miss training today. It's too cold for you to be out anyway. Wouldn't do us any good if you fell sick, now would it, kora?"

With a single quick movement, Colonello lifted Tsuna off him, his jacket still wrapped around the sky guardian's body, holding the brunet bridal style. He laughed at the facial expression he was getting.

"C-Colonello!" Tsuna yelped, shivering with the touch.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you, kora!"

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

Colonello just laughed some more, treading down the path back to his house. He managed to avoid the slippery spots but had to splash through some puddles, carrying the other without much trouble. Tsuna, meanwhile, clung to the older man, hanging onto his neck for dear life. He knew Colonello well enough to know that he wouldn't be entirely safe from being suddenly dropped into a puddle for fun. That was the type of person the blond was so he clung tighter, unaware of the wolfish grin the other was sporting.

As they entered the open field, it started to rain again and much harder this time.

"Shit!" Placing Tsuna onto the ground, Colonello grabbed his hand and started to run, dragging the other behind him. His jacket still covered the brunet, keeping him momentarily dry. They sped through the trees and bushes, their footsteps splashing into the puddles that were in their way, unable to dodge them. Tsuna didn't argue and allowed himself to get pulled, his free hand holding onto the jacket tightly and staring at the back of Colonello's head. For a moment, Tsuna tightened his grip on the taller man's hand, his soft pink lips lifting into a smile. Colonello seemed unaware of the tighter grip, but if he was, he didn't mention it.

Letting his smile widen, the sky guardian quickened his pace so that he could be next to the other man. As he did that, he was suddenly tugged sideways, forcing himself closer to Colonello. He glanced up at the older man with large bright eyes.

"Colonello…" Tsuna whispered, yanking the jacket closer to his body. The rain continued to fall around them, hitting their bodies incessantly, further dampening their clothes. But the warmth that was shared between their hands was wonderful and running by Colonello's side, the brunet fleetingly closed his eyes.

By the time they entered the house, both were out of breath; but while Tsuna was inhaling deeply, Colonello only looked slightly affected. The door closed behind them and they scraped the bottoms of their shoes on the doormat, trying to prevent from getting the kitchen floor dirty. The brunet folded up the soaked jacket and placed it onto the marble counter, knowing that the water wouldn't be able to damage it. The two took off their shoes and soon after, Tsuna pushed back the hair plastering his face, not liking the way the messy strands irritated his eyes. Colonello, on the other hand, plucked his headband off and shook his head slightly. "I think a nice warm bath would be best, kora."

Tsuna shivered, rubbing his now bare arms. "T-That might be n-nice." His teeth chattered, making his speech harder to decipher, and then sneezed. His whole body jolted with the motion and he shivered again, goose-bumps sprouting up on his skin.

Snickering, Colonello raised an eyebrow and brought his hand up to rub the other's flattened hair. "By the looks of it, I think you need that bath more than I do, kora."

"No, I- _achoo!_"

The blond just stared before grabbing Tsuna by the arm and dragging him to the bathroom upstairs. When they entered the cold tiled room, he released his grip and went over to the bathtub, turning on the water so that it would have some time to warm up. His hand tested the temperature now and then until he felt it was good enough before he plugged up the tub. Slowly, the water began to rise and once it reached a certain height, he pulled the lever up to turn on the spray. He twisted back to the other, who had stood there quietly, shivering and sneezing. "Seeing as you're about to catch a cold, I think you should go first, kora."

Tsuna instantly shook his head. "No, I think you should. You're completely soaked while me, on the other hand, only have the top of my shirt and my pants wet."

The blond sighed at this and ran a hand through his hair. He stared at the other, amazed at how the brunet had changed over the years. Tsuna was stronger, braver, and everything else that a Vongola boss should be; he could even get Reborn to work for him, though the hitman still did whatever he liked most of the time. Colonello shook his head, knowing that this was going to become an argument soon if he didn't do something. "I guess we better compromise then, kora."

"What's there to compromise? You're going in first." Tsuna gave him a glare, which looked more like a pout, but Colonello wasn't going to point that out. If the brunet had to hold his ground against someone stronger than him, then he would; especially for something like this. After all, to Tsuna, it would be rude to go first.

Colonello could only sigh again, seeing some of Reborn's training integrated into Tsuna's personality. There was only one way out of this. "Then we can both go in, kora."

This made the brunet pause in surprise. "Huh?"

Not wanting to wait for the other to figure out what he meant, Colonello immediately grabbed Tsuna, heaving him up over his shoulders and heading towards the shower. He could see the steam drifting out the top and heard Tsuna yelling in surprise, demanding to be released and put back down. He could feel small hands pounding against his back and see Tsuna's legs kicking, but none of that would work on him. Chuckling in amusement, the ex-COMSUBIN opened the curtains and stepped in, both with their clothes still on.

"W-What the hell, Colonello?" Tsuna screamed. "Put me down! Put me down right now!" He pounded harder at the blonde's back, feeling the warm water run down his body, shocked by the other's actions. Colonello just laughed in amusement, closing his eyes as the water hit his face, and felt his clothes getting heavier with each passing second. Finally, he placed Tsuna down into the bathtub and when he saw the scowl on the brunet's face, he couldn't help but reach over to ruffle the other's hair. He took a sly step away to let the spray that was hitting his back slam into the other's face. Tsuna almost tripped in surprise, flailing his hands in front of him until he figured out what he really should have done in the first place, and turned around so that the water was no longer directed at his front. "What are you doing, Colonello? Seriously…" Tsuna pouted and slowly twisted back, making sure to block the water, and stared up into Colonello's blue eyes. He had to admit, though, that the water felt great against his cold skin. It was so warm.

"Well, we weren't going to get anywhere so I did the next best thing, kora."

"Throwing us both into the shower with our clothes on?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the blond's logic but he should have known better. Both Reborn and Colonello were always unpredictable, sometimes to the point where it drove him mad. He wished that they were more like some of the others he knew, easier to anticipate. But if they were, they wouldn't be the people they were in the first place.

"That's right, kora." Colonello grinned and ran a hand through his hair, pushing the wet bangs back so that they wouldn't be in his eyes. The blond couldn't help but notice the way Tsuna's normally spiky hair was now flat, curving around his face. Feeling his clothes getting heavy, the blond took off his shirt, well aware that Tsuna immediately jumped and turned bright red. He grinned in delight at the reaction. "What's wrong? Too much for you, kora?"

"S-Shut up!" Tsuna turned a shade darker and closed his eyes. That was his biggest mistake. Colonello took advantage of that moment to lean in and capture his lips in one swift action. Noticing the surprise in the brunet's expression, he chuckled darkly, getting Tsuna to open his mouth, and slipped his tongue inside. Pushing the other against the wall, not too hard, he slowly made their bodies move downward into the bathwater below, sinking in. A muffled squeak managed to escape the brunet before getting caught up in the kiss, his slim fingers gripping the other's shoulders tightly. As the kiss began to deepen, the brunet allowed himself to get pushed down until most of his body was submerged in the water with only his head arched back against the wall, above the waterline.

Colonello, on the other hand, was on his knees with one arm keeping himself up as the other cradled Tsuna's head. The Vongola boss closed his eyes, remembering this sensation, as it had only been moments before when they had been so sucked up in their little world outside. This was no different. They immediately fell into a series of kisses and touches, this time with Tsuna more open, allowing his hands to explore the body before him, running his fingers over Colonello's well-toned chest. He moaned softly as the blond's tongue rubbed against his own and returned the action enthusiastically.

A leg suddenly nudged between Tsuna's.

The brunet snapped out of his daze, eyes wide as he felt the leg pressing upward, as if teasing him. He made another muffled squeak which was instantly swallowed up in another kiss. As the leg moved further up, he felt it rub against something. A moan broke through from the back of his throat and he arched his back slightly in response. Colonello smirked into the kiss, and continued to massage Tsuna down below, watching the teen fall into his arms willingly.

The hand that had been cradling Tsuna's face slithered downward and took hold of the other through his pants. Another loud moan echoed in the room and Colonello broke their kiss, the water from the shower pelting his back. The blond's fingers moved quickly, pulling at Tsuna's waist-band before slipping into his boxers to the waiting member, pumping it up and down to see the brunet's reaction. Although his movements were slightly sluggish from having to move through water, he still got what he wanted to see.

"C-Colon-Ah!" Tsuna screamed, his hips bucking upwards. The fingers gave him a hard squeeze and a rough digit gently scraped against his tip. A deep blush spread across Tsuna's face when he realized where the other man was touching him. He couldn't believe it; never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined this happening, and with _Colonello _of all people. He only moaned louder as the hand began to move faster.

"I should probably be honest with you but where's the fun in that?" Colonello smirked, licking his lips as he watched Tsuna squirm from his ministrations. He had that sly grin as usual. "But I guess I should say something, explain why. Let's just say I've wanted to do this for a long time, kora." His eyes were gleaming with an emotion that was unfamiliar to Tsuna and he could hear everything over the sound of the water hitting the tub. Water was racing down Colonello's hair and face, dripping off elegantly.

All movement suddenly stopped and, though Tsuna desired release, he reached up shakily and ran a hand through the blond locks. He couldn't really believe what he was hearing and it was even harder to see through the large smirk that was on the blond's face.

"Colonello, do you like me?"

The man paused for a moment as the question fell from Tsuna's lips before nodding his head, his eyes closing. The movement was enough to get some water droplets to fall down, hitting Tsuna on the cheek. The previous mood seemed to be broken but the taller man still wore that same smile, like he was mocking someone, but Tsuna knew better. He felt a slight twitch that told him otherwise.

"For how long?"

At that, Colonello could only smile softly, arrogance gone.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he blinked, pulling himself up from the water. That smile meant a lot of things to him. It meant that underneath all the arrogance and hardness that Colonello normally showed him, the blond had really liked him for a long time. But for how long? The Vongola boss wasn't sure. Was it really 'like' or was it… something else. A gasp escaped his lips as he thought that. "Colonello, do you… love me?"

From that one question, Colonello's smirk shattered. It only took a second before it repaired itself and Tsuna was rewarded with a long kiss, proving to him that the blond indeed loved him, more than he had originally thought. He began to tear up at that and returned the kiss as passionately as possible. He had never had someone love him like _this_ before, never. Everyone he knew loved him in a different way. Tsuna was the boss of Vongola and people there either looked up to him, following his commands, or despised him, seeking to assassinate him. And so, this type of love… it made him happy. It was something so precious and rare, something he couldn't get anywhere else.

Colonello stopped when he noticed that there were tears appearing in Tsuna's eyes. "What's wrong, kora?"

The brunet sniffed, wiping his face. He wasn't going to cry, he couldn't allow himself to do so, he was Vongola Decimo. He had given up that ability long ago for the sake of the mafia. But when Colonello said those words, he felt his heart almost burst. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just really happy…" He grinned, trying to let his genuine emotions shine through. "I've never been loved like this before."

The blond tilted his head in curiosity, eyes narrowed with confusion. "What are you talking about? You've loved by everyone, kora."

"There's that and there's this. There's a difference between those two types of love even you should know that. Everyone showers me with the affection of a person who cares deeply for me as a close friend or as family. But you've just told me that you love me as a lover, something that has never happened to me before. Sure, I've had many others tell me the same thing, but I know better. So many of them are liars, trying to gain my trust or rise into a higher position. But you're not like them and… that makes me really happy." Tsuna brought his hands over to rest against Colonello's cheeks. His hands were warm and the ex-COMSUBIN leaned forward, pressing their bodies together. The older man wrapped his arms around the brunet, holding him closely.

They remained still for a while, with Tsuna's head buried into his shoulder, taking long deep breaths, inhaling the scent of rain that still remained in the blond's hair, and clinging to the other tightly. But eventually, the sky guardian had to break the wonderful moment to let Colonello know something, something that was currently happening.

The brunet only had to take one look at the water before pulling away from the blond's grasp. "Um… Colonello, the water is overflowing…"

"What?" The blond glanced up and suddenly started cursing in Italian at the sight that met his eyes. Laughing at his reaction, Tsuna watched as the ex-arcobaleno reached over to shut the water off and pull the plug, trying to drain the tub. But because of his movements, Colonello actually caused more of the water to spill over the side of the tub and onto the tiled floor below. Tsuna slid his body to the side and peered over to see how much of a mess they had made, well aware that he had just made it worse when he had moved. Luckily, there was a drain in the bathroom and he saw most of the water swirling inside, though there was still some that refused to go. The curtains were pulled back and Colonello stepped out, his clothes dripping and sticking to his skin. Clear liquid ran down his body, adding to the numerous puddles that were on the floor, and his feet made light splashing sounds. Steam had fogged up both the mirror and window and dampened some pieces of furniture inside. Tsuna was the second one to slip out, instantly feeling the heavy weight of his clothes on him, his movements sluggish. Suddenly, something slammed into his face, an 'ack' coming from him in response. It took him a second to reach up and recognize what had hit him. Pulling it away, Tsuna stared at the towel, then back at a smirking Colonello.

The brunet pouted and tried to glare at the other but failed. "Jerk."

Colonello shook his head, rubbing his own towel over his body, and pulled his pants, along with his underwear, down in one go. Tsuna immediately blushed at the action and turned around instantly, yelling out at the blond while covering wide eyes with his towel to prevent himself from looking. The older man really had no decency! Colonello laughed at the reaction, wrapping a new towel around his waist before taking another one and rubbing it into Tsuna's hair.

"Ah!" The brunet squeaked as the towel messed up his flat hair. He tried to fight back, swatting aimlessly at the other's hands, but he couldn't get them to move away. Colonello eventually stopped, when he'd finally gotten enough of Tsuna's adorable expressions. He stepped away, laughing, to gather the wet clothes that were scattered across the floor and tossed them all into a basket in the corner. He was stark naked with only a towel covering his private area. Tsuna huffed, refusing to do the same thing as Colonello, unwilling to expose his entire body to the other's eyes, but at the same time, he really didn't want to go outside the room wet like this.

Then, all of a sudden, he realized something.

He had never voiced a reply to finding out Colonello's feelings.

The brunet spun to face the other, his eyes looking over the man before him. Stepping forward, he stretched out his arms to grasp the other tightly, blue eyes snapping to his direction. "Um… Colonello… I… I want to say something… Um… I-I really like you too…" His face turned bright red at his somewhat limp attempt at a confession; he had never had done anything like this before.

Colonello blinked at the sight before him and then smiled softly. Tsuna froze, staring at the other even when the blond moved closer, pressing their lips together for a kiss. It was short and sweet and as they pulled back, the brunet was stuck staring, unable to say anything else.

Reaching out, Colonello gave him a tender hug, burying his face into the crook of Tsuna's neck, and took a deep breath. "Thank you…" As he retreated, he once more ran his fingers through the caramel-colored hair, almost as if it was a habit now. "Stay right here, I'm going to change and then get you some clothes to wear. I can't have you getting my floor wet, kora."

"A-Alright…" Tsuna nodded his head, reluctantly letting Colonello go after grabbing onto him during the hug, and watched as he left. It was only soon after that he realized something, something _very_ important.

The blond was going to have to go through his clothes.

"Colonello, you better not mess with my underwear and I better not find anything missing!"

As soon as he said that, mischievous laughter came from right outside the bathroom door.

* * *

When he saw the two coming back, Reborn smiled.

Oh yes, he was smiling.

He could see that brilliant beam on Tsuna's face from where he was standing, at a distance of two miles away. Stepping down the stairs that led to the Vongola base, he slowly made his way to the bottom, just as Colonello's car began pulling up. It stopped a few feet away from his position but Reborn remained where he was, watching the two interact. The blond got out first, going for the luggage, while Tsuna went second, moving around the car so that he could stand by the other's side. Reborn's smile melted into to a grin and looked the two over when they finally turned to him.

Tsuna swiftly blushed while Colonello rubbed the back of his head, refusing to look the hitman in the eye.

"You know, when I said training, I didn't mean it that way." Reborn folded his arms in amusement, chucking at the sight. That one comment instantly caused a chain reaction. Tsuna's redness darkened tenfold and Colonello actually got a slight tint on his cheeks. It was rare to get the ex-COMSUBIN so flustered, and Reborn took a wicked delight in recording it into his memory. "But at least you finally got what you wanted this whole time, right, Colonello?"

The blond sneered, watching the hitman leave and ascend the stairs. Before he could think up of a smart retort, he was distracted by Tsuna's question. "What did he mean by that?"

"It means that Reborn knew this whole time that I… liked you and put us together purposefully to get my feelings out into the open, kora. Damn bastard. I really hate him." Colonello grumbled, remaining where he was. Tsuna blinked at that, holding his stuff in his hands.

"You mean he planned for this to happen?"

"That's right. He wanted us to get together. And I fell straight into his trap… But who am I kidding? I'm glad it happened, kora."

Tsuna blushed again and looked at him with curious eyes. "And why's that?"

The blond smiled and leaned over, as if getting ready to disclose a secret to the brunet. He cupped a hand to the side of his mouth, watching as Tsuna leaned towards him, before whispering his answer. "Cuz now I have you. And I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon, I assure you of that, kora." Colonello placed a gentle kiss on Tsuna's cheek, somewhat hidden by his hand.

Tsuna could only smile in response.

* * *

Haha, victory! Victory I tell you. This chapter took me longer than I thought. It was so freaking hard to beta too. Seriously…


End file.
